


You Should Be Scared of Me

by YukimorioftheCherokee



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Final Fantasy VII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunter X Hunter, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Multi, wish granting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimorioftheCherokee/pseuds/YukimorioftheCherokee
Summary: Summary: Harry Potter, the young child that he is, loves anime. Considering his life he knows that it would be useful to have a copy of the skills of several protagonists of a few different series. So when he finds a Genie Lamp at Diagon on his eleventh Birthday and recognizes it, he buys it without hesitation, happy that the owner has no idea of its value.Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts, My Hero Academia/Boku no Hiro Academia, Final Fantasy, Naruto/Boruto, or Hunter X Hunter.
Relationships: TBD - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	You Should Be Scared of Me

Harry stares through the window of the shop he has stopped by with awe. Somehow, thanks to this entire place being impossible, he has found the impossible. He drags Hagrid into the shop before he buys the arabian lamp, for an extremely cheap price. After convincing Hagrid that he knows how to use the Muggle Bus Station to get home he leaves Hagrid at the entryway to the Leaky Cauldron. After a few minutes pass with him only holding his trunk and Hedwig’s cage, with said bird perched on his shoulder, he goes back into the pub, willing himself to be seen as absolutely normal.

Going up to the bartender, he smiles cheerfully at Tom. “Howdy.” He puts on his best American cowboy accent, earning confused blinks from the man. 

“You look familiar for some reason…” Harry barely stops the laugh from exiting his mouth. 

“I’ve never been here before. I’m hopeful to stay the night upstairs. How much will it cost me?” He continues with a cowboy accent, earning a glance of amusement. 

“Where are you from?” The bartender asks with a knowing gaze. 

“Texas of the United States of America. Most of them call my town small but considering it's mostly full of the mundane folk it ain’t no surprise that nobody ever visits us.” Tom blinks with astonishment before giving him a curt nod. 

“Alrighty lad, I’ll accept tonight's payment tomorrow morning. After that we can settle a price until you go to Hogwarts if you so wish.” Tom informs him before reaching under the counter and bringing out a set of keys. 

“That’ll be much obliged and appreciated. Not many of the folks around here seem nowhere near as sensible as you do.” Tom gives him a sympathetic look. 

“Aye, most of the folks around these parts tend to have no common sense as it is.” Harry nods solemnly in agreement. 

“I”m actually ashamed that my ancestry comes from this god forsaken country.” Harry tells him honestly. “But then again that’s mostly from my father’s pureblood side. My Mom is a Muggleborn as you call them, so I ain’t ever had half the problem with them that I have with the Wizards.” Harry pauses as he realizes more than a few are looking at him with surprise. 

“Are you insulting the Pureblood lineages of the British Isles?!” A boy shrieks at him. His platinum blond hair, sneer worthy of a spoiled, useless ‘noble’ child and his rage tells Harry all he needs to know.

“Considering You-Know-Who is a Halfblood, yes.” The whole room is frozen up in shock. Harry remembers prying that information from Hagrid so he isn’t afraid to share it. 

“Prove it!” The boy screeches with rage. 

“I solemnly swear that the man known as Hagrid says that Dumbledore says He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is half blood. Like me.” Harry feels a soft glow radiates from him for a moment, earning even more shock from the customers. 

“That right there was an actual _vow_!” A red haired man with freckles says with awe. Harry ignores them as he turns toward Tom.

“I’d like to have supper delivered to my room if allowable. I’d like something healthy, like a fresh salad, some herbal tea, fruit and fish. Everything needs to be one fourth of the size of an ordinary serving.” Tom nods to him as he looks around the room with a silent threat. Harry realizes that this man is the only person stopping anyone from beating him to half death at this very moment.

“That is going to cost three knuts more, but it can be done.” Tom answers him politely. Harry nods before lifting his trunk as he heads toward the stairs. 

If he never does chores again he will be glad but he knows it is not realistic. The chores he has done in the past have allowed him more strength and durability than he would otherwise have. Stopping in front of room three, he unlocks it before turning pink at the sight of the twins playing strip poker with another guy. Harry looks at the door number and sighs before he turns back toward the twins and the dark skinned boy. 

“Please tell me this is not a shared room.” He deadpans before the three older boys give him grins of pure mirth. 

“How old are you?” The twins sync as they tilt their heads at him. Harry frowns at them as the three patiently wait for his answer. He closes the door as he comes inside before he takes the only free bed in the room, which is thankfully next to the window. 

“Today is my eleventh birthday.” The three of them look him over before staring at him in shock. Harry belatedly realizes that this information may disrupt his disguise. 

“Merlin’s bloody balls!” The african looking boy whispers. 

“Happy birthday.” The twins reign in their looks of awe to be polite before they turn toward their friend. 

“Lee,-” The first starts. 

“We need to-” 

“Give Potter some-” 

“Time to start-”

“Unpacking.” They, Harry can tell, are staring at him like he is candy, which is what his older neighbor says is the look that Vernon rarely gives Petunia.

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” Harry says honestly. Harry has the feeling that these two boys won’t force him into anything he doesn’t want. Harry pauses as he realizes something. “I have a question that I would like to ask.” The three blink at him. 

“Go ahead.” Lee says to him. 

“I was raised by Muggles and thought I was one of them until midnight this morning. Would one of you be aware of a place that I can get a servant of sorts at? Maybe even hire someone to help me budget? Also, are there any books you recommend for first year muggleborn?” The three of them look at him in shock. 

“What about your etiquette tutoring?!” The twins say, with words in sync, with furrowed eyebrows. Harry shrugs before realising they may be able to help. 

“If you are willing to at least teach me the basics then I’d be glad to buy you almost anything you need.” They give him serious looks before they nod to him. 

{Thirteen Minutes Until Midnight}

Harry sighs as he continues writing in his notebook to the light of the candle. The other three are asleep and Harry knows the twins have to go home tomorrow and may have trouble with the payment to the Bartender. He knows that he is probably going to be declined in payment for their stay. He also knows that he needs to know at least the basics on everything a wizard-born child would know at his age. 

After several minutes he reads over his notebook full of things for the genie to do for him. 

Give Harry James Potter all the basic knowledge known by each family’s pureblood children before and during the first year of Hogwarts.

Give Harry James Potter a copy of a complete compendium of the use of all potion ingredients, even if it comes in a series.

Give Harry James Potter the abilities, skills, feats of the following Characters from the Hunter X Hunter Anime Franchise and the items/equipment/etc needed to use them: Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs, Neferpitou, Menthuthuyoupi, Shaiapouf, Isaac Netero, Biscuit Krueger, Abengane, Kurapika, and Knov.

Give Harry James Potter the abilities, skills, feats of the following Characters from the Naruto/Baruto Anime Franchise and the items/equipment/etc needed to use them: Mitsuki, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Obito, Karen Uzumaki, and Uchiha Shusui. The dojutsu will be placed differently, a ‘tattoo’ like mark will represent the eyes that aren’t natural for a human. Sasuke’s eyes will be default, Obito’s are above them and Shusui’s are beneath them. Hinata’s are evolved into the Tenseigan and are on his palms.

Give Harry James Potter the abilities, skills, feats of the following Characters from the My Hero Academia/Boku no Hiro Academia Anime Franchise and the items/equipment/etc needed to use them: Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki, and Aizawa Shouta.

Give Harry James Potter the abilities, skills, feats, box animals, box equipment and flames from the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Anime Franchise and the items/equipment/etc needed to use them.

Create multiple House Trunks with each being the size of a two story flat completely furnished and set to be lived in. Each trunk should have a door leading to the ‘main’ trunk. Each should have failsafe passwords which need to be said in different languages for each person who accesses the trunks. Other standard and useful protections are to be added. Each should have a complete link to the following ‘Main Trunk’ as it will be called.

A single trunk, called the Main Trunk, will be set up as a small castle. It will have bedrooms, a ‘portal room’ which leads to the other trunks, a kitchen, a bathing pool, house elf living quarters, and a complete potion lab with safety features in place around each and every cauldron, phial, and other objects inside. The lab has all the items necessary for the art of Potions and it has cabinets full of an unlimited amount of each and every potion ingredient that has been or that is in existence. It will also be set up with a few basic classrooms meant for independent study. A secret room will also be produced and will have at least one copy of every unenchanted/cursed item in the magical schools worldwide as well as every book of those libraries; the cursed books shall not have those curses and will be purified.

Should a transformation be required to accept all the people’s traits and the abilities then the area around Harry James Potter must be quiet until he finishes his change.

Knowledge on the nobility, laws, and the Ministry of Magic be deposited in Harry James Potter’s Mind and slowly appears into the minds of those he eventually grows to trust completely, 

Knowledge on how to make/harvest/grow Materia from Final Fantasy Seven should be deposited in the minds of the servants of Harry James Potter upon the first moment they become Potter elves or now if there are still any. If they are harvested then at least three materia springs should appear on each of the Potter properties on average, with at least 500 in other magical places worldwide.

The free house elves living anywhere/everywhere on earth shall have the option of becoming Harry James Potter’s servants and, should they agree, they will be provided with the equal of Minimum Wage. Every two weeks this would be about 30 Galleons. At the very least, they will be instructed to spend that money to buy themselves uniforms. 

Free house elves who are wary of joining will be offered a temporary contract to work for a month to see if they like it. The ones who decline this temporary job off will be informed that they are welcome to the properties of Harry James Potter whenever they need food, and the other elves who are servants of Harry James Potter will be aware of the offering. 

Knowledge on each and every property, vault, and heirloom that Harry James Potter can collect from Debts, even in place of Marriage Contracts, for broken marriage contracts, from those who will things to him, will of former owner, even the dead, by blood and by magic shall be put in his head. Included is where it is, how to get to it, and how to work any and all wards that pertain to each property.

Should any of the lineages Harry James Potter can collect in the eight ways listed directly above have died out or have no standing Heir, then the boy will become such. Should there be any without lords than Harry James Potter shall become Lord of that house. He will also have knowledge on everything these lineages inherit in the eight ways in the paragraph above. If any of them are dead, the collection process will continue. In this case he knows everything about all that which he inherits, including how to get to it, where it is, and how to work any and all wards that pertain to each property.

Harry James Potter shall have one copy of the following for himself and five for friends ready to be used: Restore Materia, Ice Materia, Fire Materia, and Lightning Materia, a holster that can hold four materia, and a weapon that can hold two materia. 

From the Naruto and Boruto Franchise I have life sensory, energy sensory, stealth of an anbu, Chakra Chains, Healing Bite, Wood Release, Ice Release, and Crystal release.

I have ownership of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry through any reasonable method possible.

In addition to owning Hogwarts, and to provide a better education, some standardized classes will include History of Magic, History of Muggles, Mundane Life of Muggles, Magical Life of Wizards and other cultural classes on the most common of beings being assigned, non-negotiable, to those who need to know about the topic in question. In addition a muggleborn, or even a muggle relative of a muggleborn with a masters in education, will teach about muggle culture and another of the same sort will teach about the history of muggles.

Standardized classes, in the beginning, will primarily include theory, ranging from practical theory in potions prep to writing essays in transfiguration theory should be what is learned first. In addition, I want a new book that I will have recently written about real magical theory to be published and a mandatory education book.

All students will have at least one free period a week. In addition there will be at least three days a week that have physical education. And to educate students further there will be six days of education a week, like those schools of muggle Japan. 

Like Japanese schools there will be clubs for various things, ranging from history (one for muggle and another for magical), to physical health and every reasonable topic of interest. An upper-year student will be in charge of each of the clubs. In addition, all clubs shall meet a standard for safety that will be implemented schoolwide and is mandatory lest the club want to be discontinued.

The goblins of Gringotts, thanks to their high standards, will create a set of rules that are mandatory for each class and for in general. All previous rules will be aborted unless half the student body has proven it needs the rule to continue. There will also be standards for staff to follow and they will be watched every few months to ensure they are abiding by their jobs properly. 

For any additional classes that are reasonable, there will be a list of teachers to choose from. Each professor currently at Hogwarts will be considered the head of their subject and each professor cannot be a head of house or a deputy headmaster or headmistress.

In addition for the first month of every year students will be taught how to properly write with quills if they are unable to at the start of the year. If they can barely write, or can’t write clearly, these classes will be continued throughout the time that it takes for them to learn or if they simply enjoy calligraphy.

Each and every student who is of age to be admitted to Hogwarts shall receive an invite regardless of their race or social standing. If there are any needs that are required to be met they will be provided in the best possible way without harming other students, staff or the person in question. In addition no other students shall see the files for others except for younger or older siblings. This prevents prejudice from going haywire.

At least one class every year will teach something like science, another health or physical exercise or sport, and there will also be a writing class, one that can be specialized or general, but the specialized classes only take those who are recommended if they want to start before third year.

A whole collection of reasonable regulations for Hogwarts is in front of me that will be written as contracts, a policy and as a brochure to send to those who want to attend. 

There should be one of each contract noted above for each teacher needed or that is currently teaching at Hogwarts and one brochure for each student that wishes to attend. These invites ignore all of the judgemental thinking of the staff toward those who might join us at Hogwarts as well as the judgemental thinking of parents, residents, students and all those upon the grounds of Hogwarts.

The school building should have a room where it can scan worldwide for those who are either masters in their arts or that are looking for an internship or apprenticeship that can be found in this age. In that room there should be a backup list of teachers for each class that is edited as people die or start their training and have talent at their specialty.

There should be an Owner’s Office in the school. 

There should be a staff resting room for when they need to grade papers but want to be around others. In this room the House Elves should have an assortment of snacks, drinks and supplies for the Professors. 

There should be a small cafe in the school where the students can buy sweets or other snacks if they feel peckish.

There should be a book connected to hundreds of trackers. Each tracker will be attached to the student’s robes and will be active when they wear them. The book can tell where each student is on the school grounds.

There should be a room for self study, one where any graduates will be paid to monitor the students, but they have to have graduated at least three years prior. 

There should be group studies for those who are interested in them about various things, including a few things not typically taught. 

There should be a new division of the school dedicated to teaching muggleborns about wizarding culture and ensuring halfbloods raised there know about wizarding customs.

In the self study room there should be relaxing music being played. There should be a table with ‘snacks full of brain power’ for the students to snack on and healthy alternatives to several drinks in both the muggle and wizarding world that are commonly liked by the students. 

A reasonable list of exactly what each teacher and staff member should be paid should be laid on a desk in the owner’s office.

There should be a room in the school where the students can speak with the portraits of former teachers and staff or even other famous people for advice on almost anything. Only legal and not illegal things should have advice given.

There should be a list of acceptable punishments delivered to each staff member with extra notes. Those who act honorably will be paid a little higher than standard. For those who manipulate or cause harm to the children there should be a note informing them what they cannot punish the children for.

All punishments given by staff, besides point loss, should be approved by either 65% of the teaching staff who work with the child or their head of house.

Charges will be brought upon those staff who have been intentionally cruel to any of the students and all the evidence needed will be given to the aurors promptly, be it by bird or otherwise.

Points will be awarded to those who try to be polite to students they typically don’t or wouldn’t like. Points will be deducted for unreasonable table manners. In accordance positive actions will be rewarded with points and negative actions will be punished by taking points, even if it is the portraits or the ghosts who take those points.

I should have Self-Sustenance, Semi-Immortal and Information Transfer as natural abilities

I should have a type of Magic that I will call ‘Archive Magic’ that has ‘screens’ made of magic and the ability to transfer data from one person’s mind, or a book, to the mind of another.

I will know a type of magic that allows me to cause things to happen that work like programming a computer. 

I know every programming language that has or ever will exist.

I have the ability called ‘Personal Domain Creation’ which will give me a hideout. The domain I create will be accessible when I give ‘tokens’ to those who will be allowed to go there that I make from objects inside.

I will be able to complete all obligations that I inherit and that I am given without discrimination, while listening to both sides.

In order to complete obligations and responsibilities I will be able to ignore emotional attachments in accordance to how serious it is.

I will always be fair with my decisions.

Some creatures, beings and races are abused, be it muggle, muggleborn, squib, or pureblood according to their own standards. I want to know what they need. I will also have the knowledge on how to get them what they need.

For the sake of those who I might have obligations to, that nobody can command me to do what they want in any magical way besides negotiation. Negotiations sometimes work wonders, which is why some muggles say it is a magic of its own. In relation to that I will know things I need to know about when I hear about them and that, at that moment, I learn the basics to that subject.

The house elves at Hogwarts will only cook nutritious meals except for supper time on Saturday and Sunday.

Any of the fatty foods that the students want will be denied until they have had at least two servings of vegetables and at least one serving of fruit or their equivalent per meal. According to this new rule, House Elves will always know what a serving is for each food they serve and will use spells that transport food they order from that meal’s menu onto their plate in at least one serving. 

House elves, when they cook what can be considered unhealthy or is known to be such, will use ingredients that are healthier, like brown rice instead of white rice and other substitutes.

There will be a Hogwarts Common room with activities such as chess competitions, coloring contests, and other productive or relaxing things which can be done reasonably between all houses.

There is enough room for 300 people each year within each house to have their own bedroom. Despite this, the students will be allowed to room together so long as safety regulations are followed.

I am emancipated and nobody can boss me and if they do they are breaking the law. 

If people are forcing me into specific places they are breaking the laws of the International Confederation of Wizards.

Harry checks over his list before nodding to himself. He uses the silencing charm in diameter on his part of the room before rubbing the lamp with curiosity. A green mist spews from the tip and Harry watches as an Arabian-looking man exits the lamp before looking around confused. “Please be quiet for the moment, my roommates are sleeping.” Harry requests politely. 

“Of course, I am rather curious about why we are not in a personal space, usually the person who summons me has always been alone.” He obliges Harry’s request. Harry nods at him with a gentle smile before stiffening as he realizes Lee is awake and waking the other two. 

“Too late for the quiet order…” Harry sighs and the ward to keep the area quiet is dispelled by his new genie friend. The twins slowly become aware of the genie in the room before the look of awe comes over their face. “Guys, we need to stay quiet. For the moment we need to choose exactly what we are going to be wishing for. However, between the three of you there is one wish, for me there is one wish, and I plan on using the last to make him be a genie with less restrictions and the ability to roam if he wishes to.” The genie and the three boys stare at him in shock, but the genie looks nearly ready for tears. 

“A free genie is a dead genie.” He comments earning winces from the three boys. 

“I’m aware of that, I’ve done some research.” The twins look pissed at Harry for some reason. “That is why I’m not making you a free Genie.” They blink with confusion at the news. “I’m lessening the restrictions.” The three boys relax, as does the genie, before they nod to him. 

“Go ahead and wish for that and yours. We will need a second to discuss our wish.” Harry nods to them before offering the parchment he has written on to the Genie. 

“I wish these things listed in this notebook pages are done or created. The created items should appear here.” The genie looks at him with amusement as the three boys gape at him. 

“The first wish is as you command.” The three boys instantly start writing on a parchment themselves as they try to organize what they are suggesting to each other. 

“I wish that you have less restrictions upon you. In my opinion this means being able to come out of your lamp when you wish, being able to wander the globe, and doing other things that humans can do on a daily basis. If you want a job you should be able to get one, if you want to be a scholar then you may be one, if you want to be a potioneer then you may, those kinds of things. Maybe even granting yourself the ability to automatically be ‘forced’ to grant the wishes of those who karma owes while using their karma pool as payment. Karma is like cosmic debt.” The genie snaps his fingers, allowing his wish to be granted before he tilts his head at Harry. 

Harry takes deep calming breaths at the huge amount of pain he is currently in even as his body adjusts to the pain instantly it hurts. Opening his eyes he lets out a shaky breath. Harry sees the pile of requested items around him and he grabs one of each Materia holder and materia for each of his new friends. “Since you wished that Karma could be used as payment for wishes I am able to grant you thirteen more wishes at full power.” Harry blinks at him owlishly. 

“I wish every wish that the three of them can think of is written on their parchment in the exact terms that they mean for them to be in. This includes any that they are to think of up to a week from now.” The parchment grows into a scroll as the twins begin reading over it with Lee. 

“That was kind of you, but the twins can pay for two more wishes on their own thanks to their Karma and the payment for that one is taken from them.” The twins both nod to him gratefully. Harry turns pink a little bit, feeling Killua’s instinct to react and tell them that they are embarrassing him before Gon’s calm nature stops him from reacting.

“You three are welcome, and thank you, Sir Genie.” The genie nods at him as Harry hums thoughtfully. “I wish I had another list with things that I will need, such as basic knowledge on all basic powers I may have inherently and the likes. I wish the list had an additional undetermined amount of pages that hold the basics of things that I would like to learn which I usually can't learn. I wish I had a Living Weapon in the form of a Shakujo, or a Eastern Monk’s Staff. I wish the list had an additional list of things that can be done to help those in need, be it muggle or magical people, but they have to be muggle methods for muggles and any method for magicals.”

He hums, thoughtfully as he rubs the tip of his head. “Harrikins?” Fred asks with a strong look in his eyes. “Maybe one fully mastered philosopher’s stone for each charity part and one to donate to goblins to use to create more funds for Hogwarts. They haven’t been able to pay their staff very well compared to the other magical schools.”

“I wish I knew what else will be useful to wish for that is reasonable.” He comments.

“You have six wishes left.” Genie tells him politely. 

“Thank you.” Harry gives him a genuine smile. “I wish everything on the new list is done or miraculously became both real and mine.” a stave appears next to him.

Genie looks at him, “You still have five wishes left.” Harry nods to him. 

“I wish that you will find true love on any journey you might go on and that you will be able to live with that person for the rest of your life. In addition, that will make the spouse a half genie in the sense that subconscious wishes that do no harm will be granted by their addition of a version of your energy _and_ they will share your lifespan. I wish that all genies have the gifts I have given you. I wish that any other reasonable wish which may benefit you is done. I wish I have notebooks that are connected to each other like a hive network, meaning things can be moved or added in previous sections, similarly to a computer. I will write in it in a few moments or at Gringotts, you may follow if you wish to. My last wish will be given to my accountant for bearing the responsibility of my vaults, properties and obligations.”

Then Harry equips an Ice, Fire, Lightning, and Restore materia in all four of the Materia holding spaces on one of his bracers. Harry stands and brushes off his pants before starting to change into a more formal outfit, namely the only suit he has. After he is done he gives the three of them a trunk each. 

“These are special, they have everything that a house does and you might be able to use some rooms for making things in line with your prank items.” The twins instantly look excited before they open their own and dive into them. Harry hears them yelp as he rolls his eyes at their silliness. 

Since Harry now has Killua Zoldyck’s ability to go seven days without sleeping more than an hour he is going to visit Gringotts and apply for emancipation while attending to business. “Where are you going?” Fred asks him. 

“Well, thanks to one of my wishes I can go up to five days without sleep. Therefore I thought it would be wise to visit Gringotts to look over my accounts.” The twins look at him in awe and Harry sees Lee looking at his notebook pages. 

“I don’t see that listed on here…” Lee comments. Harry points out the characters he wants traits from. 

“The character Killua Zoldyck is the one who has this skill. He is also a Master Assassin despite being eleven years old.” Harry’s cheerful smile has them looking at him like he is crazy. The twins start laughing before Harry focuses on his left hand. Within seconds he has claws instead of fingernails. 

“Bloody hell!” Lee squeaks in a shrill tone. The twins look and freeze at the sight of the extremely sharp claws he has. Harry relaxes his fingers, causing them to return to their natural form. Their list expands significantly at the sight of Harry’s ability. They look at each other in agreement. 

“Is everything they can do that powerful?” George asks him. He raises an eyebrow. 

“In the cartoons there are some who have even managed to kill an ascending goddess.” The four of them stare at him in shock as he turns and opens his door. Going down the hall he hears another door open. Looking he sees Fred and George’s mother. “Hello, Miss Weasley. Fred and George have been telling me about you. I can’t sleep so I decided to head to Gringotts to complete business. Have a nice night.” He turns and continues down the stairs before he notices a few people lingering around. He sees an old hag stare at him longingly, with her scraggly appearance he knows that she is surely very hungry. Leaving the back alley, he taps the three bricks with his index finger before whirling and slamming the hag against the nearest wall. 

“Why are you following me?” He asks her even as her heartbeat sped up. 

“I’m hungry and I am a hag. Most hags eat only children.” Harry hums thoughtfully, trying to figure something out before he decides to ask. 

“Does it matter if they are human?” She shakes her head, even as her body quivers in fear of him. “What about baby animals?” She frowns at him. 

“We can eat them.” Harry gently releases her before turning, knowing that she won’t attack him. 

“What is your name?” He asks her as she pauses in her attempt to sneak back into the pub before her lower lip quivers as she almost starts crying. Harry’s eyes darken in rage, not because of her actions, per say, but because of the obvious abuse and malnutrition she has suffered from. He is also angry that she is scared to share her name, probably because she expects him to enslave her and eventually kill her. “I swear upon my magic that I will not intentionally harm you unless you attack me.” He tells her softly, earning wide eyes before she wanders closer. 

“Why?” She is still on guard and doesn’t appear to be trusting him. Harry gives her a kind smile, to put her at ease. 

“I am an heir to a noble house. Because of that title it is my responsibility to attend to those who are under my jurisdiction. That includes providing the people with food and clothes regardless of race, age, species and whatnot.” She croons softly for some reason and Harry realizes that she is distraught at the news. Harry notices that auror that appears a few feet away. “So baby animals. I’ll need your name to have them delivered.” She makes the sound even louder and Harry has a strange feeling as he senses quite a few hags approaching them. Turning around he sees at least half a dozen of them glaring at him. Harry hears the hag he has been speaking to begin talking to her sisters in a language he doesn’t know and they look at him with renewed respect. 

“You feed us?” One of the younger ones asks in shock. Harry’s eyes widen at the scrawny little girl before he walks over and picks her up. 

“Yes, come on.” He begins leading them toward Gringotts and isn’t surprised when the auror begins trailing after them. Harry pauses before turning and looking the auror in the eye. “You can go now, Auror. I have no need of assistance.” The sisters turn and they sniff before growling and circling around Harry protectively. “Calm, he thinks you want to eat me.” They instantly obey despite their continued glares. 

“I can’t honestly believe that right now.” Harry sets the little girl down before blurring out of sight and reappearing right in front of him with a knife being held to the auror’s neck. 

“Now do you think I can fend for myself?” He asks with dark amusement. Harry vanishes once more and they look around again before the little girl’s squeak catches their attention. “Let’s go.” He starts moving toward the bank with the women chirping at each other for some reason. After a few moments they are inside the bank with the goblins staring at the huge number of hags that are with him and not harming him. 

“I apologize, but I need an inheritance test. Afterward I would like to see about purchasing baby animals for my friends to eat.” The women chirp even louder and Harry simply knows that they are excited about being called friends of his. The little girl squeezes his neck and shoulders with happy tears. Harry ignores the difficult breathing he now has as he stares at the goblin who nods at him for some reason. 

“Please follow Griphook.” Harry turns and smiles at the goblin, recognizing him instantly. 

“Good Evening, Griphook.” The goblin slowly blinks at him before motioning for them to follow after him. Harry trails after him knowing that the goblins have their own regulations and all that. One of those regulations says they have to be protecting their patrons at all costs. 

{Thirteen Minutes Later}

Harry chuckles at the sight of the office he is being guided into and he is not surprised to see Director Ragnok standing in the shadows, hidden by magic. Looking directly at him he nods to him with respect before sitting in the main chair and allowing the little girl to sit in his lap. “Good evening to you, Director Ragnok.”

The director’s eyes widen briefly before he steps out and gives Harry a curt nod. “Good evening, Heir Potter.” Harry blinks with confusion since most heirs and lords are simply referred to as Mr or Ms by the goblins. The majority of the Hags wait outside and the little girl is scooped up by her mother before she is also ushered out of the room.

“Thank you.” Harry tells him honestly. Though the further widening of his eyes has Harry far more confused. “I am aware that most goblins hate wasting time and, because of that, I will get right to the point.” Ragnok returns his features to that which is normal for his kin.

“That is appreciated.” He replies. Harry knows that the goblin is rather confused about how exactly he has convinced the hags not to eat him. His glances from Harry to those who are nearest him are the evidence Harry has of this question.

“I have a genie friend…” Harry sees the Goblin Director’s eyes go wide. “And I managed to wish for knowledge on everything I inherit as well as ownership of things several families from my lineage so long as their family owed mine and there are no known members or that they died out. Then, thanks to the way the wish was worded, I inherited what they could, and that which several debts owed to those families can collect as debts since they now have me as their head. However, I also know everything about that which I now own, including the properties and the likes.” Ragnok heaves a sigh at the news. He rubs the bridge of his nose, knowing that this can only get worse before it gets better.

“We are still required to perform a complete indexing of all properties belonging to you through an Inheritance Test. To my great annoyance, there have been some inconsistencies in your account. If possible can you inform me if you have received your monthly stipend?” Harry turns his eyes toward the ceiling with a heavy glare. He breathes deeply to calm himself before hearing a whimper from nearby. Snapping out of it he sees Director Ragnok staring at him fearfully.

“My apologies, sometimes my magic slips from my control when I am that emotional. I’m angry at whomever the stipend has been going to for not making sure it has been spent on me. I want you to quietly give fines to those who have taken my money. Any child receiving the money would nullify those debts in their vaults. The adults should not be allowed to enter their vault at all and I want 60 gallons added to the children’s accounts every month or two to support them.” Ragnok looks constipated at the news. 

“Seven children have been receiving money from your familial vault. Do you wish to deny access of your magical guardian to your accounts?” Harry’s eyes narrow as he remembers his terrified state from a few moments ago. He grits his teeth as he curtly nods. 

“I didn’t even know I had been a wizard since birth or that the magical world existed.” Ragnok’s formerly terrified state is gone, though he still houses a healthy respect for Harry’s power. He is currently cursing under his breath with an angry scowl. “I want the person who is supposed to be my magical guardian denied all access unless I am here and proven to allow such things of my own will.” Ragnok tugs through his desk to look for a new access list to be created for all the vaults Harry owns. “Run all tests you need at the time if I say he can have anything. Don’t forget a basic inheritance test to confirm my identity since I am sure he is not above using others to feed his goals.” Harry isn’t surprised when he is offered the sheet of parchment that he has suspected he is grabbing for Harry. 

Harry quickly puts his own name at the top of the list, which is followed by a list of hundreds of house elves, some of which are written in red. Knowing that it may denote their status, he decides to speak with Ragnok about it in a few moments. The rest are blue or green, though green is more common. He looks over the list and decides to try something. 

Director Ragnok - Limited to things for Hogwarts - Also may do as Harry Potter denotes needing done with the funds, ranging from almost anything to repairing estates and tending to house elves, creatures, beings or plants on properties - no item withdraws without explicit permission - 7% of the value of all tasks shall be given to director Ragnok.

Potter Accountant - Limited to investments with incentive of 10% of the income going to the goblin at the end of a year’s time - may also look into shares with 20% going to the Goblin Nation for whatever things the Goblin Nation needs and Director Ragnok says it can be spent on - [focus on feeding the hungry goblins and tending to elders, pregnant mothers, and children first, not necessarily in that order] - no items withdraws without explicit permission unless it is Director Ragnok.

All of Harry Potter’s House Elves - complete access when in regards to the noble houses Harry Potter is relative/lord/heir of - Partial Access (Money Only) to provide for those who Harry Potter Approves - Full access for decorating the houses, properties and the likes - Full access for completing a Minorities Library in a place that Ragnok chooses among Harry Potter’s properties - Full access to repair and tend to the various books and scrolls that may be damaged by time.

Harry signs his name in the bottom area causing it to copy and two copies to appear in front of Director Ragnok with two signatures needed, one on each page. Ragnok raises an eyebrow at him before he takes the parchment and begins looking the one specifically for him over. He blinks owlishly at the thought that Harry is allowing him to meddle with Hogwarts. He grins after a few moments before beginning to read the other parchment. 

Ragnok chokes as he reads part of it. He slowly gets his breathing back to normal before he laughs joyfully. Looking at Harry he picks up a quill and fluidly writes his name on both parchments.

“Now, I want you to glance at the names written in red that I presume are my house elves.” He hands the book to Ragnok carefully, who gently takes it and scowls heavily. 

“These elves have been cursed by someone close to them and your parents.” He growls as he looks up at Harry. ‘This is a serious offense, mistreating the property of another in any fashion always results in a fine. Since it is the house elves this is a far more serious crime. Elves complete family business, look after their territories and generally do all the upkeep of the estate they are placed on.” Harry hums before an idea gets into his head. 

“I want you to use this as blackmail against my guardian. Obviously they haven’t been completing their duties and we may get more money or books from this. Tell them that all funds and objects taken at any point in time are to be promptly returned and fine them heavily, taking as much as you can of their vaults and claiming a property or more than one.” Ragnok gives him a gleeful grin before bringing out a new document, a scroll, maybe three feet long and one wide, is handed to him.

“This tests anything it is given, be it blood, magic, or any other sample of the muggle ‘DNA’ variants, to see what can be claimed by the one who has donated the samples. It is also used to rearrange vaults and is connected to the magic of Gringotts wards. The bottom rod is where the paper is winded and the top, as you can see, has various buttons, and two nobs. It is simple enough, but the first nob scrolls up or down the listings of each button. The second nob flips the buttons, allowing a new menu.” Harry nods to show he understands before he briefly focuses his entire collection of energies, chakra, magic and nen, and gently reaches spiraling strings onto the paper and he gasps, he then focuses on forcing all three into the parchment in larger amounts.

To his surprise the scroll finishes almost five seconds after he shoves hundreds of units into the parchment. “Thank you, director Ragnok, does anything need to be done to have instant access to everything?” 

Ragnok gives him an appraising look. “First, we will need to consult your profile page. The button with one person is where we will find out if you can claim emancipation. You will see it almost instantly.” Harry presses the button and looks over the information before viciously grinning. 

“Am I seriously this lucky? It reads strangely but I think it says yes.” he gently shows the test to Ragnok, who gives a mirthful grin full of malice. 

“You appear to have access to everything and the book says you are your own guardian several times over.” He raises his eyebrow in confusion before he glances up at him. “Does this have something to do with the genie?” Harry simply smirks at him, showing what it is. 

“I may have wishes to have the knowledge and skills of a few different fictional people.” Ragnok rolls his eyes and Harry decides to write about the notebooks. “Genie?” A small poof of smoke erupts nearby and the entity is standing next to him. “This is my friend Director Ragnok. Ragnok, this is the genie I have spoken of. Ragnok, one wish remains from Genie for you to have freely. Now I have, a few moments before I exited the hotel room, wished for a series of notebooks that I will now detail.” Ragnok’s wide eyes show him what he thinks of that before 

“I want the books to be produced from a book machine, they should connect to each other, and, if you write a name before writing your message, it will only appear to that person. In addition the notebooks should have either feathers, dragonhide, fox fur, leopard fur, or similar fur and maybe other material with a few having no decoration besides that or gemstones and metals. Each type of notebook shall have a title that dictates who is the owner and their tasks when it comes to the family and my descendents. Also, each shall be attached directly to their owner by blood, meaning only that person can access it unless permission is partially or fully given to another.” Ragnok nods at him curtly before the machine in question appears on the floor and begins spitting out several books. 

“Child, I just scanned your Karma Pool and noticed that you still have enough karma for three more wishes somehow.” Harry looks up at him, narrow eyes staring at him for several moments before he relaxes. 

“I wish I own one building in each magical area in Europe that will be stocked with the following items that are all nearly or completely free of charge. Foodstuff in boxes labeled by how many family members they are for. Clothes for those who need it, a ‘request’ service to borrow house elves, little trinkets for them, items that can be used as gifts for their loved ones, with wrapping. A Donation area for others to give to minorities less lucky, an area with free owls, and between one and three instant seamstresses each. Collectively these will compromise the Fleamont Charities, which has at least five philosopher’s stones to provide money to pay for the building’s to have what is needed and to purchase the foods and items for the charity.” Harry feels the Genie slip into his mind, reading exactly what he means by an instant seamstress before slipping back out. 

“I have an idea.” Harry turns toward Ragnok as he hums thoughtfully. “If an instant seamstress is what I think it is, maybe placing between five and thirteen in a shop in diagon to create and enchant clothes and other gear will be nice. Maybe discounts for those who are becoming Hogwarts Students and the Aurors.” Harry nods to him with a broad smile. 

“I wish that was done and at most 50% of the money made goes to the goblins while the rest goes back toward the charity.” Genie snaps his fingers and Harry hums. He honestly doesn’t know what his last wish should be. 

“Genie, can you create a machine that creates pistols that shoot magic in different forms? Like elemental attacks in the form of arrows, bolts and bombs?” Genie’s eyes are a little wide before he nods. 

“It will require a lot of runes and some runic formulas that haven’t been seen before. But yes, if you wish for it then it can become real.” Harry nods to him with understanding. 

“I wish that such an object is created but the pistol has a rotating element disc inside instead of gunpowder and bullets. Each disc has unlimited uses and won’t switch unless you mentally want it to or a command is given. Maybe having guns for beginners only for now so we don’t end up destroying anything that doesn’t need to be destroyed.” The machine appears to his right before two guns slide out the dispenser. Harry smiles before frowning as he sighs heavily. 

“I’ll pay for a magic tutor.” he tells Ragnok, earning a fanged grin. 


End file.
